Cursed Life
by xXvampire girl1Xx
Summary: Can a sick and twisted angel like Rin ever find happiness in a world she is birthed to destroy? I know It's really short just give it a chance.
1. NOOOOO!

Okay I all ready Had this story up. BUT, I was 11 when I did it. And from my point of view it wasn't a good story. So now three years later. I hope I can come up with something better because, man did that story bad. And I was sad because I didn't get a lot of reviews.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT (this time around)

**VERY IMPORTANT STORY NOTE:**

In this story I'm going to make up my own species. The Biocastay is a type of angle that drinks blood. Not all of them. Just half biocastay half demons like Rin. But not just any kind of blood.

****************************************************************************

Chapter one

Death

"AHHHHHH" The screams of a dying woman could be heard through out the palace.

"This is your fault". The woman screamed at the child in front her.

The child looked up in horror as the woman tore off her flesh. "M…mommy stop your going to kill your self." The child yelled out to the woman. Thick tears rolling down her face.

"If you won't die child. I will. I won't be tainted with your disgusting blood any longer." She yelled at the child. "And anyway I will get my revenge on you. You a disgusting half breed that has been blessed with more beauty than I. YOU, who will be the end of all existence. _**FOR YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED**_!!!" She snarled through clenched teeth.

"M…m..Mommy pleas stop. Don't die. C…chi...chi-sama will kill me!!!" The child stumbled over her words in fear of her father. "Mommy please don't die please stop. You're going to kill your self." The girl pleaded.

"Oh and I shouldn't. Why shouldn't I die? Why child why." The mother questioned. "Why should I leave even though the sight of you slowly kills me? You pretend as if I love you." She laughed hysterically. "Your little sick twisted mind had no idea how much I wanted to ring your little nick out. You tweet."

"I'm sorry please stop mommy. Just stop you don- don't have to do this. I want be so stupid. I'll stop bothering you so much. Just stop." The septic whispers came.

"Just go to hell Rin", was the last words that came.

The body of the unworthy mother dropped to the floor. Screams came from the tiny mouth. Foot steps are heard everywhere. More screams, Cries, Silence.

All bow as there lord enters. The emotionless face stares at the corpse in front. The screams start again. Rin's eyes widen in horror of what was to come of her.

The lord slowly walks toward the young girl. "Chichi-sama please. Pease I'm sorry. I tired to stop her. Please no!" She yelled as her father lifted her and carried her out of the room.

"You shall be punished". The lord said allowed

Okay more in next chapter. Oh and if any grammar problems. Just tell.

Can a sick and twisted angel like Rin ever find happiness in a world she is birthed to destroy?


	2. It hurts

I need a beta reader! Because I suck at all the spelling and well some people say I don't put a lot of detail in my stories. o WELL DON'T READ MY STORY THEN DAMNIT. Sesshomaru don't like POO HEADS LIKE YOU.

I HATE YOU ALL (Except for people who like my story. I love you guys)

______________________________________________________________________________________

_How can one be called stupid and ill educated when_

_the ones responsible never taught them .Can one truly be called dumb then?_

______________________________________________________________________________________

OH YEAH I CAN BE DEEP. WHAT NOW. (DOES THE RUNNING MAN AROUND THE ROOM) OH YEAH.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Rin pulled her pounding head off the cold ground. Scared out of her mind when the door to the pitch dark room opened.

She would have run if her head didn't feel like some one was throwing bricks at it. Her back was even worse. It was like someone traveled down to hell and back again with the devil's fire and throw it on her.

If it was her father she was deader than dead. She thought it was the luck of the Gods who helped her. But that couldn't be right. Her father, a god was the one who did this to her.

She knew her father hated the ground she walked on. She didn't under stand why he hadn't thrown her away when she was first brown into this cruel hateful existence. But to take away the things that made her who she was at all. After all it was all she had to prove her place in the family. To show she wasn't a nasty human (yes Rin is half biocastay and half human. I know so cool. I wish I could be a blood sucking angel and a human at the same time. Well not the human part so much). But still to cut off her wings. Death by decapitation wasn't worse than that. The pain of this should not be mistaken by any thing else. Not even losing a limb would hurt as much. Instead of going throw flesh and then bone, it was a thick, thick, thick marrow of bone then of course the horror of cutting throw the attachment of the tubes that fill your body with blood.

She had never been hurt this badly by her family. And yes her people did this often to her. Not her father though. This was the first time he had ever disciplined her. Her older brothers and sisters always beat her. They never had a real reason they said that it was because she was alive. That she was what she was. The only one to ever help her was her second oldest brother Kisachi. He was the only one to ever care for her.

As the door slowly opened to rival Kisachi her older brother's beautiful face. All she could say was 'thank you god thank you' He was the only god she liked. Who gives a hell about the goddess of beauty or what ever her name was. She had been a bicth to her and she personally thought that Aphrodite could die from a sexually transmuted disease for all she cared. And they called her a bicth. HA. Her sister, yes she was related to that. Had never cared for her. Just beat her like the others. She was the first to lay the first beaten on her. She only stopped when Kisachi grasped her neck and said if he ever seen any shit like that again. He would beat her.

If it was any other of her brothers. The rest of the siblings would just have beaten them along with her. Kisachi was one of the great fighters that fought against the Great Dog Demons in one of the big wars. No one dared to stand up to him. For it truly meant death. Everyone in the household was surprised when he was nice to Rin. When he volunteered to take care of the little half breed. Rin would be dead now if Kisachi hadn't been there.

Kisachi walked closer to the battered girl that lied before her. He said nothing but clean the dry and new blood off her. She didn't move. Only groaning when he pressed too hard. Rin tried to hold in her pain. Afraid of that her Ani-sama would do if she did. The pain was too much for the five year old. She gave in to her self and let the tears come.

She barley heard Kisachi's words of comfort. "The pain will go away soon little one. Quiet down." Her tired body did as it was told, and drifted off to sleep. For the second time that night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisachi slowly put the young child in his arms in to bed. He didn't like the fact that there'd father had done.

Kisachi never liked his father. Mostly because of how he treated everyone around him. He pranced around like he could control everything and everyone he came into contact with. Or course most of them deserved it. And he him self only gave his attention to those who he classified as eligible. But he could do those things. He would never live his on child to bleed to death like that.

It wasn't Rin's fault that human bicth was dead. She needed to be. She had tried to kill her on child. The life that she created. The woman was just a gold-digger that his father was to concern with getting laid by her to notice. And he him self was happy when his dear Rin drove her to the point of suicide. Only a worthless being like that would kill them selves.

Any one who cased his Rin harm should be killed. And if he had to put up with his stupid siblings thinking they could hit her. He never left Rin alone with them. He had her sleep in his room most of the time. But the little bastareds where sneaky and they don't give up. Rin was all ways in his best interest.

He couldn't tell you why he cared for her so. Not in a sick I wish to marry my five year old sister. But from the moment she was placed into the world. He fault it was he's duty to take care of her.

He sat on the end of the king sized bed and watched Rin as she grimed at the pain. He could kill the small child if he wanted. What was his reason for doing so? She hadn't done anything. Yes she was a half demon. And one that came out of that woman's body, but he always found himself _caring _and _protecting _the child. It was confusing.

Did all normal older brothers care and want to protect there younger sibling? He had never felt this way about any of the rest of his siblings. He only ever felt this way about Rin.

He would do what was necessary he would care for her.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay a longer chapter than the last one. Not really long I know. And I know lots of spelling wrongs and things. Love u all. =_=


End file.
